digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dark Nazarath
Mkay, if it's really that important to you to continue this Just a clarification: Everyone else is here to work. *''And you stated that when I pointed out that you had "bully" in your username and said that I was "being bitchy" and not to be act like that again?'' :Pointing it out was irrelevant to the discussion, and you know you did it just to insult me. That is definitively "bitchy" behavior: instead of focusing on destruction to get work done or fix a problem, it focuses on hurting the other participant. That kind of behavior is not conducive to working on a wiki. *''who are you to tell me how I should act like or not?'' :One of the admins of this wiki, whose job is to keep the wiki running. *''you're not my parent so in what way gives you the merit to be judgmental to others?'' :See above. *''it doesn't.'' :It does. *''It does however make you look like a fascist. Which in this case narrows it down.'' :Again, these rants from you do nothing to provide info on how to make your editing behavior more appreciated by other editors, or mine. You are just spewing bile at me because you are angry with me. Being angry with me will not complete the wiki. *''And you also stated once before that people won't care about my edits and bullshit about being valued by others, quite frankly couldn't give a goddamn what people think about me, I don't even like people as it is (yes, I'm a misanthropic).'' :People who don't care about the other editors, and don't care whether their edits are worthwhile, are, to put it gently, the biggest pain that wiki editors have to deal with. The people replacing pages with cusses and porn are at least not pretending that they're doing anything constructive. *''So stop treating me as a criminal even though I haven't done anything severe such as deleting an entire page or editing/hacking someone's profile.'' :You inserted false information into an article, and instead of just accepting the admins corrections (which have none of the constant insults and vitriol you are throwing at us), you continue to try and paint the situation as if you have been persecuted. You not only tainted the accuracy of my wiki, but are also using up my time responding to you when I could be translating the Dictionary profiles. This is despite the fact that I have constantly, calmly told you that the single thing you need to do is to read the policy that you violated, and communicate to the admins that you will not violate it again. If I was treating you like a "criminal", you would already be blocked. I am in fact giving you a huge benefit of the doubt. *''Why don't YOU take it to heart not to get bent out of shape when someone makes a mistake. '' :Because my job here is to make sure that the wiki has accurate information. If I simply sat there and let the lies stand, as you're asking me to, the wiki would quickly become a worthless piece of shit. Furthermore, as an admin, it is my responsibility to respond to user complaints, so unless I block you from editing and sending messages completely, I am obligated to respond to your responses in this issue. I am not allowed to ignore your messages until I decide that you are nothing but a vandal. This is a not-too-subtle hint. I am willing to archive the above message so that you can preserve your precious visage of "reputability", provided you make it clear that you have read DW:EVOLVE and state that you will not violate it again. Arguing that you did not vandalize by violating this policy is equivalent to stating that you intend to violate it again, and at that point I will be forced to ban you permanently (of course, with the caveat that if you amend your behavior, the ban would be lifted). Instead of trying to get me to admit fault or give you the adulation you're craving (that is a battle you will not win), swallow your pride, admit the inarguable fact that you violated the policy, and focus on making useful contributions. It should be fairly obvious that the latter path is the more virtuous one. 01:01, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :...fantastic. *''And threatening to ban me after I told you once before that I thought the digivolutions were missing is wrong, I admit that I thought they were missing.'' :Have you read DW:EVOLVE? Do you understand now that your edits violated wiki policy? Will you violate this policy again? :Instead of the constant whining, just answer those three questions like we've been asking you to from the beginning. This is your last warning, as a good portion of the edits you've previously added to the wiki has been incorrect grammar or made-up claims, so you have not really demonstrated any value to the wiki; even now, the only thing you've done for two days straight is whine at the admins for notifying you that you violated consensus policy. If you choose to bitch at me again instead of just doing something '''constructive', then you will be banned'', with the caveat that, as always, you can have the ban expunged by simply acting like an adult and proving that you won't obstruct the wiki again. 03:11, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :*''I think you want me around, so you can have someone to bitch at.'' ::You are the one whining at him here. What he wants is that you stop to whin, and see the situation logically. KrytenKoro already explained to you that "When you edit a page, a clear message saying to read the rules shows up", so when you publish an edit, "you are claiming you've read the rules", so we assume you did read and chose to violate them. It's the same thing as signing a contract: by signing it, you claim you've read it and accepts the terms written in it. If the whole issue is because you haven't read the policies, well, you should have read them. Not knowing the policies when a clear message says you to read them is not an excuse for violating them. :*''And I don't believe for one second that you're "giving me the benefit of the doubt".'' ::But he is. Giving you a warning instead of blocking you for a violation that usually results in an autoblock is giving you the benefit of the doubt. :*''And regardless if I were to read anything, you'll still be on my ass.'' ::That depends. If you continue to violate rules or whining about receiving a warning when you did violate policies, then yes, he would be on you. But if you just calm down and read the rules, like we are asking you to do, then there would be no reason to be on you. If you read DW:EVOLVE, like we are asking you to do, you'll understand how what you did was wrong. :*''And I admitted my faults, and yet you continue to threaten me, quit with the damn power trip already.'' ::"Power trip"? He is just trying to make you understand how you violated the policies and what you can do to follow them in the future. You are not showing you understand them. You just keep saying that you thought the forms were missing, but what you should have done before adding them was checking if those Evolutions have ever happened in the franchise. You didn't, and now we are here. You are just whining at us because you are angry, but instead of doing that, you should calm down and be comprehensive to what we are actually trying to do. Please, calm down, read the policies, and show that you understand how what you did was wrong, and also be thankful that I didn't block you even though Kryten has just said the next whining would result in a ban. 19:48, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't see how it's immature, I'm just quoting so that you know which parts of the discussion I'm answering to. Plus, I'm not quoting everything, I'm just quoting some parts. Quoting everything would be quoting literally everything. Plus, it's pretty normal in an Internet discussion, even mature ones, to quote what the other people are saying, specially because we are not having a physical conversation where everyone is on the same place and can answer instantaneously. :::And no one is forcing you to stay, we just want you to understand how what you did was wrong. If you are going to leave, then actually leave, you're not forced to answer us everytime we send ou a message. When you answer to us, well, you're still in this Wiki. 23:52, November 24, 2012 (UTC)